


I Love You

by Sevensmommy



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: I don't know if I will ever write these two again but I wanted to post this since it is done lol





	I Love You

Kristina Davis was sitting in her home watching some TV when their was a knock on the door. When she looked out the door she found Ethan Lovett on the other side.

“Ethan what are you doing here? I thought you were on a date or something?” Kristina said.

Ethan just smiled. He could tell that she was jealous and he loved it cause if he was being truthful with himself he had been jealous when she had been with that punk kid Keifer. It had been a crazy year since the death of Keifer and in that time him and Kristina had gotten to be really good friends but somehow he had grown to feel more then friendship with her. He was in love with her and he had come here tonight to tell her just that.

“Where is everyone?” He had asked when he noticed how quite it had been.

“My mom is at work and Molly is staying with Sam and Jason for the night for some major aunt bonding time since she don’t get to spend nearly enough time with the baby.” Kristina told him.

Ethan smiled when he heard all this. They were the only ones there and now he knew he could talk to her and not get interrupted.

“Ethan are you alright? You are awful quite.” Kristina asked him with a worried look on her face.

Ethan just smiled at her and nods his head. “Yea I just need to talk to you about something.”

Kristina nods her head. “Ok. Why don’t we sit down and you can tell me what is on your mind.” 

Ethan sits down on the couch and waits while Krissy turns the TV off before she turns to face him.

“So what is on your mind?” She asks him. 

Ethan looks at her and then takes her hand in his as he begins.

“We have been friends now for a year and somehow in that year I have found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with you. I don’t know how you feel about me but I’m hoping that you feel the same way about me cause I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”   
Ethan says looking right into her eyes.

Kristina never in her wildest dreams ever thought she would hear that from him. Kristina then pulled Ethan into her body and kissed him hard. Ethan moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth up under hers. Kristina pushed her tongue into his mouth and they fought for power. When the need for air became to much they pulled back and Kristina placed her forehead against his. 

“I love you too Ethan. So much and I never thought you would feel the same way about me.”

Ethan smiled at hearing that she felt the same way and then pulled her back into his body. “Oh baby I feel some much more for you then I ever thought possible.”

Kristina smiles and then pulls Ethan’s mouth on to hers again and kisses him hard. They knew that this might be hard but they knew as long as they had each other they could handle anything.


End file.
